falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial
Overview The business company "Imperial & Craft" is steel production and refining concern, founded and led by family Sigismund. The company was found in 498AER and started as a small firm for the trade with steel to local industry. The company is settled in Halbach, Cartria and focused its production on engines for land machines, including agricultural and military wise machines, ship engines and engines for the automotive industry. The company has an own research program to develop new things for the automotive industry. In 548AER it was acquired via auction by the Hess Industrial Group. It has been rolled under the HIG with its Manufacturing Sector. History The company was found in 498 AER by Friedrich Sigismund in Halbach, starting with a few dozen employees the company delivered steel to local productions of land machines, mainly the base materials for the buildings of agricultural vehicles. New engine Friedrich Sigismund soon realised that the old ways of agricultural working were not efficient to guarantee the supllying of the ever growing population. He obligated a small staff of engineers and technicians to develop a new kind of engine. The outcome of the reasearch was a new internal combustion engine which uses spontaneous combustion to occur via self heating, followed by a thermal runaway to cause in ignition. This new engine was able to reach a higher level of power. The new engine started a new age for Imperial & Craft. Instead of delivering only base materials, the company now additionally delivered engines. At the beginning only the local industries were trade partners, but the engine became famous throughout Cartria. Growth of Imperial & Craft The new contracts which spread in whole Cartria leaded Imperial & Craft to a new size. From a few dozen employees the company now had a few hundred and maintaining an own research centre to develop new technologies of steel refining and automotive advance. The branch not only focussed on agricultural vehicles anymore. The company went to build engines for ships, all kind of land machines and machines for military usage. Present At current, the company is owned by the Hess Industrial Group, as part of their expansion into Cartria and the Empire in general. The Company Services and Products Agricultural Products A-Series Engine Mk. IV - 22HP, 2-cylinder, 4-stroke pre-chamber row engine. (Tractor) 50.000 Fall Engine Mk. XI - 33HP, 4-cylinder, 4-stroke pre chamber row engine. (Heavy agricultural vehicles) 80.000 Fall Automotive Products B-Series Engine Mk. XIV - 22HP, 4-cylinder, 4-stroke, prechamber row engine. (Automobiles) 25.000 Fall Military Products C-Series Engine Mk. II - '100HP, 6-cylinder, 4-stroke row engine, water cooled. (Light Tanks) ''180.000 Fall '''Engine Mk. IV - 140HP, 6-cylinder, 4-stroke row engine, water cooled. (Light Tanks) 195.000 Fall Engine Mk. I - 250HP, 12-cylinder, v engine, water cooled. (Medium Tanks) 245.000 Fall Naval products D-Series Engine Set Mk. II - Eight 5.630HP, 9-cylinder, 2-stroke engines.(Complete drive for Light Cruisers- for 7.000 long tons) 1.045.000 Fall Engine Set Mk. X '- Eight 6.750HP, 9-cylinder, 2-stroke engines. (Complete drive for Heavy Cruisers - for 15.000 long tons) ''1.560.000 Fall '''Engine Set Mk. V - Two 1.320HP, 6-cylinder, 2-stroke engines. (For transport/cargo ships -for 15.000 long tons) 760.000 Fall General Services - Maintenance and repair services for engines. - Engine and automotive research. Capacities 532 AER Location The seat of the company is in Halbach, Cartria. The production side has an area of two hectare, the research laboratories like 3000m² and a test side of four hectare.. Category:The World of HDFRF